Selectable horse names
In Star Stable Online the player must select the horse name through two scroll bars. The name will consist of two words which can be combined however the player would like them to be. A''' * Air * Amethyst * Angel * Anti * Apple * Ash * Autumn * Ace 'B''' * Berry * Bird * Brilliant * Bullet * Baby * Big * Blue * Brave * Bright 'C''' * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Chance * Charm * Cherry * Chip * Clash * Classy * Cloud * Clover * Coco * Cookie * Copper * Crescent * Crimson * Crown * Cat * Carrot * Cinnamon * Cool * Coral * Crazy '''D * Dash * Dawn * Dew * Dollar * Drop * Dusk * Dust * Daisy * Danger * Dark * Day * Diamond * Dog * Dragon * Dream E' * East * Ember * Emerald * Evening * Ever * Echo ''F''' * Far * Fast * Fire * Fox * Frog * Frost * Faith * Flame * Flash * Fly * Fortune G' * Ghost * Glory * Grand * Guardian * Giga * Gold * Grass * Gray * Green '''H'' * Hawk * Hay * Hot * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Honey I' * Ice ''J''' * Jade * Jewel ' L * Lime * Lucky * Lemon * Light * Lion * Love ''M''' * Mint * Meteor * Melody * Mirror * Marble * Mega * Midnight * Mini * Mist * Money * Moon * Morning * Mouse N''' * Night * North * Ninja * Noble 'O''' * Obsidian * Old * Onyx * Orange * Opal * Oreo 'P''' * Pearl * Pepper * Phantom * Pie * Pirate * Party * Peace * Pop * Poppy * Power * Pumpkin 'Q''' * Quick * Queen 'R''' * Raven * Rock * Rose * Rainbow * Ruby * Raspberry * Red * Rich * Royal 'S''' * Shade * Sienna * Silent * Solid * Solo * Spark * Spell * Spot * Spirit * Spotlight * Strawberry * Sunny * Sapphire * Scarlet * Silver * Sky * Small * Smoke * Snake * Snow * South * Space * Spider * Spring * Star * Storm * Summer * Sun * Super 'T''' * Thunder * Tiger * Time * Twin * Tide 'U''' * Ultra 'V''' * Vanilla * Violet ''' W * Walrus * Water * West * Wild * Winter * Wish * Wolf The second scroll bar A *Ace *Angel *Ash *Apple B *Beam *Beauty *Belle *Berry *Bird *Blaze *Blood *Blue *Born *Boy *Brother *Bullet C *Candy *Cake *Caramel *Champion *Chance *Chaser *Chief *Cherry *Child *Chip *Clash *Cloud *Clover *Cookie *Crescent *Crown *Crush *Cry D *Dale *Dancer *Darling *Dash *Dawn *Desire *Dew *Diamond *Dollar *Dream *Dreamer *Drop *Dusk *Dust *Day *Dark E *Eagle *Echo *Effect *Escape *Eye F *Faith *Fall *Father *Feather *Fighter *Fire *Flame *Flash *Flower *Fly *Flyer *Fortune *Friend G *Gaze *Gazer *Ghost *Girl *Glory *Guardian H *Heart *Hero *Hill *Hollow *Honey *Hoof *Hope *Hunter *Hurricane I *Ice J *Joy *Jumper K *Kid *King *Kiss *Knight L *Lady *Lime *Lion *Lord *Love *Lucky *Lemon M *Madness *Magic *Mane *Maniac *Master *Melody *Mint *Mirror *Mist *Midnight *Mother *Mountain *Mystery N *Ninja *Nova O * Orange * Orb P *Peak *Pearl *Petal *Pepper *Phantom *Pie *Pirate *Play *Potential *Power *Prince *Princess *Promise *Pumpkin Q *Queen *Quiet R *Rabbit *Rain *Rainbow *Raspberry *Rebel *Rich *Rider *River *Rocket *Royal *Ruby *Runner S * Secret * Shade * Shadow * Star * Solid * Solo * Soul * Spark * Spell * Spirit * Stone * Strawberry * Surprise * Song * Spot T *Tear *Time *Top *Torch *Tornado *Trouble *Twin V * Vanilla * Violet W *Water *Walker *Warrior *Way *Whisper *Wind *Wings *Winner *Winter *Wish Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics